Theresa May
octobre 1956 Eastbourne, Angleterre (Royaume-Uni) |Décès = - |Nationalité = Britannique |Parti politique = Parti conservateur |Conjoint(e) = Philip May (1980-...) |Enfants = - |Diplôme = Université d'Oxford |Profession = Consultante |Religion = Anglicanisme |Résidence = }} Theresa May (1er octobre 1956 - ...) est une femme politique britannique. Elle est le 54 Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni depuis le 13 juillet 2016. Engagée en politique à la fin des années 1980, elle échoue à deux reprises se faire élire parlementaire à Westminster dans les années 1990 jusqu'à l'élection générale de 1997 où elle remporte Maidenhead. Elle est membre de nombreux cabinets fantômes du Parti conservateur composés pendant les treize ans d'opposition, jusqu'à la victoire de 2010. Le Premier ministre David Cameron la nomme au ministère de l'Intérieur où elle établit un des records de longévité avec six années au poste. Elle s'y forge une réputation d'inflexibilité contrastant avec ses positions globalement modérées. Elle supervise la réduction des dépenses et des emplois dans la police, le durcissement des lois sur l'immigration (sans parvenir à empêcher une augmentation drastique du nombre de migrants) et l'extradition de suspects terroristes. Après le référendum de 2016 donnant la victoire au Brexit, David Cameron annonce sa démission et Boris Johnson renonce à lui succéder, ouvrant la voie à des élections qu'elle remporte après le désistement de la dernière candidate. Le 13 juillet, Theresa May est confirmée Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni, treizième de la reine Élisabeth II et deuxième femme à occuper le poste après Margaret Thatcher. C'est donc elle qui devra négocier le départ du Royaume-Uni de l'Union européenne. Biographie Famille, origines et jeunesse Née le 1er octobre 1956 à Eastbourne dans le Sussex, Theresa Brasier est la fille unique du révérend Hubert Brasier (1917-1981), pasteur de Weatley, à l'est d'Oxford, décédé dans un accident de voiture, et de son épouse Zaidee Mary née Barnes (1928-1982), morte d'une sclérose. Elle est donc laissée sans famille à 25 ans. Un de ses grand-pères était sergent-major régimentaire. Elle explique ainsi que « le service public fait partie de ma vie d’aussi loin que je me souvienne ». Theresa Brasier étudie à l'école primaire de Heythrop, dans l'Oxfordshire, et dans le couvent Saint-Juliana pour filles, de tradition catholique. Elle poursuit à la grammar school Holton Park Girl de Wheatley, devenu une comprehensive school en 1971. Ensuite, elle intègre l'université d'Oxford dans le St Hugh's College pour étudier la géographie, et en ressort diplômée en 1977. Carrière professionnelle Elle travaille à la Banque d'Angleterre de 1977 à 1983 puis comme consultante financière et conseillère dans la section internationale de l'Association for Payment Clearing Services. Vie privée Elle est mariée à Philip May, banquier d'investissement employé par The Capital Group depuis 1980, un fonds californien qui gère 1 400 milliards de dollars d’actifs, qu'elle a rencontré pendant ses études à Oxford. Le couple n'a pas d'enfant pour des raisons de santé. Elle est par ailleurs membre de l'Église d'Angleterre et pratiquante. Elle est diagnostiquée d'un diabète sucré de type 1 en novembre 2012 et le traite depuis par quatre injections quotidiennes d'insuline. Membre de l'opposition au parlement Débuts en politique Elle commence en politique comme conseillère municipale dans le quartier londonien de Merton entre 1986 et 1994, étant parallèlement en charge de l'éducation (1988-1990) puis chef du groupe parlementaire et porte-parole de la chambre (1992-1994). Ses deux premières tentatives d'élection au parlement de Westminster sont des échecs : à North West Durham en 1992 et à Barking en 1994. Elle devient membre du parlement pour Maidenhead à la faveur de l'élection générale de 1997, pourtant largement remportée par le Parti travailliste. Dans les cabinets fantômes de Westminster William Hague l'incorpore à ses figures de proue de l'opposition et lui permet ainsi d'être située au premier rang des bancs de la Chambre des Communes. Elle est alors porte-parole fantôme à l'École, aux Handicapés et aux Femmes (1998-1999), puis secrétaire fantôme à l'Éducation et à l'Emploi (1999-2001). Lorsque Ian Duncan Smith succède à Hague à la tête du Parti conservateur, il la déplace au porte-feuille des Transports. Elle devient la première femme secrétaire générale du Parti conservateur en juillet 2002 et prononce un discours remarqué à la conférence annuelle en expliquant que les Tories doivent changer leur image de "Nasty Party" (en référence aux adversaires des minorités). Deux ans plus tard, elle entre au Conseil privé et devient secrétaire d'État fantôme aux Transports quand Michael Howard prend la tête du Parti conservateur et de l'opposition en novembre. En 2004, de nouveau permutée, elle prend en charge la Culture, les Médias et le Sport. Devenu chef du Parti conservateur en décembre 2005, David Cameron la nomme chef fantôme de la Chambre des Communes (2005-2009) puis secrétaire d'État fantôme au Travail et aux Retraites (2009-2010). Elle est réélue à l'élection générale de 2010 avec une majorité de 60% (16 769 bulletins). Secrétaire d'État à l'Intérieur Le Premier ministre David Cameron surprend en la nommant secrétaire d'État à l'Intérieur, un poste occupé par Chris Grayling dans le dernier cabinet fantôme. Theresa May devient la quatrième femme à remplir une fonction d'un Grand Office d'État après Margaret Thatcher (Premier ministre), Margaret Beckett (secrétaire d'État aux Affaires étrangères) and Jacqui Smith (secrétaire d'État à l'Intérieur). La durée qu'elle établit constitue le plus grand record de longévité à cette fonction depuis James Chuter Ede (1945-1951). Police Pour des raisons financière, elle annonce la diminution des crédits alloués à la police et du nombre de fonctionnaires de police. En 2014, elle prononce un discours remarqué devant la fédération de police d'Angleterre et du Pays de Galles dans lequel elle critique les abus commis par une partie des forces de l'ordre et la méfiance qu'elles suscitent chez les minorités. Elle y promet de renforcer le statut des dénonciateurs au sein de la police et de lutter contre la corruption interne. Politique migratoire En 2010, elle promet de réduire à moins de 100 000 le nombre de migrants venant au Royaume-Uni. Pourtant, en 2015, le Bureau de la Statistique nationale rapporte un solde migratoire de 298 000 venues et de 327 000 départs entre septembre 2014 et septembre 2015. Le Bureau conclut à une hausse générale des migrants, qu'ils disposent de la citoyenneté européenne (passés de 43 000 à 251 000) ou pas (de 49 000 à 292 000). Le 9 juillet 2012, elle présente une nouvelle loi au parlement dont l'optique est de réduire les migrations familiales extra-européennes. Désormais, seuls les citoyens britannique gagnant plus de 18 600 livres pourront faire venir leur épouse et leurs enfants et la période d'essai de deux ans est prolongée de trois ans supplémentaires. Aussi, un adulte indépendant ne pourra plus s'installer au Royaume-Uni tant qu'il n'aura pas démontré qu'il est en droit de bénéficier de soins personnels de long terme pour des raisons d'âge ou de santé. Lors de la crise migratoire européenne de 2015, elle s'oppose à des quotas d'accueil obligatoire et estime qu'ils ne sauraient bénéficier "à ceux qui sont suffisamment riches pour venir en Europe", préférant se concentrer sur les camps de réfugiés et les fuyards de zones de guerre. Elle s'est opposé à un projet de renseignements par avion pour détecter les esquifs de migrants illégaux. Déportations de suspectes et détenus A la conférence du Parti conservateur de 2011, elle propose de revoir les lois relatives aux droits de l'Homme en citant l'exemple d'un détenu étranger que la Cour royale de justice aurait autorisé à demeurer au Royaume-Uni parce qu'il possédait un chat. En réponse, la Cour explique la vraie raison était sa relation avec un partenaire britannique et que le chat n'était qu'une preuve parmi d'autres de cette relation. Il s'avère que c'est le ministère de l'Intérieur qui n'a pas appliqué ses propres règles relatives à ces situations. Elle s'attire les foudres d'Amnesty International et du secrétaire d'État à la Justice Kenneth Clarke. En juin 2012, elle est poursuivis pour "outrage à magistrat" par le juge Barry Cotter qui lui reproche "une attitude inacceptable et regrettable" en ayant balayé d'un revers de main l'hypothèse d'une libération d'un Algérien d'un centre de détention d'immigration britannique. Autorisant finalement la libération, elle évite toute condamnation. Après que la Cour suprême ait annulé une décision de son prédécesseur Jacqui Smith visant à retirer la citoyenneté britannique à Al Jebba, suspecté de terroriste, elle intervient en novembre 2013 pour revenir sur cette décision. Al Jebba est ainsi la seule personne a avoir perdu à deux reprises sa citoyenneté britannique. Le 7 juillet 2013, suite aux négociations menées par Theresa May, l'islamiste radical Abou Qatada est envoyé en Jordanie pour qu'il y soit jugé dans des conditions équitables et sans usage de la torture. C'est la fin d'une longue bataille commencée avec l'arrestation de Qatada en 2002 qu'aucun des secrétaire d'État successifs n'étaient parvenus à régler. Theresa May se félicitera ensuite à plusieurs reprises d'avoir pu extirper ce terroriste hors du Royaume-Uni. C'est aussi à cette occasion qu'elle s'est opposé à la convention et à la cour européennes des droits de l'Homme, jugeant leurs interprétations des lois relatives aux droits de l'Homme aberrantes, et a suggérer au Royaume-Uni de les quitter. Autre *Entre mai 2010 et juillet 2013, le taux de crimes a baissé de 10%. *En juillet 2013, contre l'avis du conseil consultatif des mauvais usages de la drogue, elle interdit le stimulant khat, même si le conseil estime qu'il n'y a pas de preuves suffisantes qu'il soit nocif. Élection pour la direction du Parti conservateur A l'issu du référendum perdu sur l'appartenance du Royaume-Uni à l'Union européenne, David Cameron annonce sa démission, ouvrant la voie à de nouvelles élections pour la direction du Parti conservateur. Deux jours après, le 30 juin, Theresa May annonce sa candidature : « Je vais être claire avec vous. Je suis Theresa May et je pense que je suis la meilleure personne pour diriger ce pays ». Elle confirme qu'elle respectera le vote ("Brexit veut dire Brexit") mais ne prévoit pas d'activer l'article 50 du Traité de Lisbonne avant la fin de l'année 2016. Selon elle, il convient de "faire du Brexit un succès". Sa position lui confère plusieurs avantages puisqu'elle est classée parmi les eurosceptiques mais a choisit le camp du maintien pour des raisons de pragmatisme économique sans pour autant s'investir dans la campagne. Elle apparaît donc relativement neutre et peut ainsi appeler à l'unité d'un Parti conservateur déboussolé. Sans rival de poids et de compétence semblable, elle domine les sondages d'opinion et reçoit des soutiens importants chez les ministres, notamment Amber Rudd, Chris Grayling, Justine Greening, Jeremy Hunt, Michael Fallon et Patrick McLoughlin. Forte de 165 votes parlementaires au premier tour du 5 juillet, elle en remporte 199 au deuxième tour du 7 juillet, alors qu'elle reçoit les soutiens de deux candidats battus, Liam Fox et Stephen Crabb. Michael Gove éliminé du deuxième tour, il ne reste plus qu'Andrea Leadsom mais cette dernière se retire le 11. Laissée sans concurrents, Theresa May emporte la direction du Parti conservateur et est appelée à devenir Premier ministre puisque David Cameron annonce qu'il démissionnera le 13. Elle se déclare "honorée et humble". Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni thumb|right|270px Le soir du 13 juillet 2016, conformément au protocole, elle est reçue au palais de Buckingham par la reine Élisabeth II qui la confirme dans sa nouvelle fonction, peu de temps après la démission formelle de David Cameron. A 59 ans, elle devient le treizième Premier ministre de la reine et la deuxième femme à exercer cette fonction après Margaret Thatcher. Puis elle se rend au 10, Downing Street où elle prononce son premier discours : Discours de Theresa May du 13 juillet 2016 Nous ne croyons pas seulement en l'union entre nos nations mais aussi en l'union entre tous nos citoyens. Chacun d'entre nous, qui ne sont soyons et quel que soit l'endroit d'où nous venons. Il convient donc de lutter contre plusieurs injustice : qu'une personne d'origine modeste meurt en moyenne neuf avant plus tôt, qu'un Noir soit traité plus durement qu'un Blanc par le système de la justice criminelle, qu'un garçon blanc issu des couches populaires n'ait pratiquement aucune chance d'entrer à l'université, qu'un élève du service public ait plus de chance qu'un élève du secteur privé d'accéder aux fonctions élevées, qu'une femme ait un salaire inférieur à celui d'un homme, qu'une personne souffrant d'une maladie mentale ne puisse bénéficier de l'aide nécessaire, qu'un jeune né récemment a plus de difficultés à posséder une maison. Mais faire de la Grande-Bretagne un pays œuvrant pour chacun est une tâche qui ne le limite pas à lutter contre ces injustices. Si vous êtes issu de la classe populaire ordinaire, votre vie est plus compliquée que ne se l'imaginent bien des gens à Westminster : vous avez en emploi sans en avoir la sécurité, vous avez une maison sans savoir si vous pourrez payer le loyer, vous pouvez vous en sortir mais être inquiet du coût de la vie et de l'avenir de vos enfants. Si vous êtes de ces familles, je veux m'adresser directement à vous : je sais que vous travaillez à l'heure et que vous faîtes le mieux possible, que la vie peut parfois être un combat, alors le gouvernement que je dirigerait sera guidé par vos intérêts et non celui d'une minorité privilégiée, il fera tout son possible pour que vous ayez le contrôle de vos propres vies. Nous vivons un moment important dans notre Histoire. Nous sommes confrontés à un grand changement national depuis le référendum. Mais je sais que parce que nous sommes la Grande-Bretagne, nous relèverons le défi. Lorsque nous quitterons l'Union européenne, vous veillerons à forger un rôle positif pour la Grande-Bretagne dans le monde. Nous en ferons un pays œuvrant d'abord pour chacun et non les privilégiés. C'est la tâche qui attend mon gouvernement et, ensemble, nous construirons une Grande-Bretagne meilleureTheresa May pledges to build a 'better Britain' – video. La composition de son cabinet est annoncée en partie le soir du 13 juillet et achevée le lendemain. Elle crée la surprise en rappelant Boris Johnson pour le poste de secrétaire d'État aux Affaires étrangères, mais son rôle devrait être limité puisqu'elle crée un poste de secrétaire d'État pour la sortie de l'Union européenne qu'elle confie à David Davis. Aussi, elle sort George Osborne qu'elle remplace par Philip Hammond aux Finances, confirme Michael Fallon à la Défense et déplace Amber Rudd à l'Intérieur, tandis que le Commerce International revient à Liam Fox et la Justice à Liz Truss. Des associations environnementales comme Greenpeace ou Les Amis de la Terre s'insurgent contre la disparition du département de l'Énergie et du changement climatique. Le journaliste Robert Peston fait observer : « Sa rhétorique est plus à gauche que celle de Cameron mais son gouvernement est plus à droite que le sien ». Une étude d'Ipsos MORI réalisée au lendemain de sa nomination lui attribue 55% de confiance pour exercer sa fonction, un chiffre s'établissant à seulement 33% pour le chef de l'opposition Jeremy CorbynClimate change department closed by Theresa May in 'plain stupid' and 'deeply worrying' moveTwo in three say Labour should change leader before next General Election. Elle réserve sa première visite à l'Écosse, qui a voté en faveur du maintien à plus de 60%, le 15 juillet, pour rencontrer le Premier ministre Nicola Sturgeon. Elle déclare s'opposer à un nouveau référendum d'autodétermination écossais et assure vouloir unifier le pays tout entier avant d'invoquer l'article 50. Le 19 juillet, il fait savoir à Donald Tusk que le Royaume-Uni, concentré sur l'étude de sa sortie, renonce à la présidence tournante du Conseil européen de 2017. Le lendemain, elle effectue sa première visite à l'étranger en se rendant à Berlin pour rencontrer la chancelière Angela Merkel. Les deux femmes s'accordent pour ne pas brusquer le processus de sortie qui ne devrait pas débuter avant la fin de l'annéeTheresa May en Écosse défend l'unité du Royaume-UniLe Royaume-Uni renonce à la présidence du Conseil de l'UE en 2017Brexit : Merkel prête à accorder du temps à la Grande-Bretagne. Positionnement politique Autoproclamée proche de la filiation conservatrice One Nation (c'est-à-dire un conservatisme populaire), elle est classée comme une conservatrice libérale sur les sujets sociétaux. De fait, elle a soutenu l'introduction du mariage homosexuel en Angleterre et au Pays de Galles et s'est prononcé en faveur d'une plus grande égalité entre hommes et femmes. Par le passé, elle s'est opposé à l'abaissement de la majorité et à l'adoption par des couples homosexuels. Elle étonne en économie en préconisant une plus grande surveillance des salaires du patronat et en proposant de faire entrer les employés aux conseils de direction. Son positionnement européen est notoirement eurosceptique, aussi surprend t'elle en soutenant le maintien au référendum de 2016. Pour Rebecca Glover de The Independent, elle est "plus conservatrice, plus anti-immigration et plus isolationniste" que Boris Johnson. Le Financial Times voit plutôt en elle "une politique sans idéologie mais inflexible, concentrée sur ses dossiers", la comparant ainsi à la chancelière allemande Angela Merkel. Carrière politique Mandats parlementaires *1er mai 1997 - ... : Membre du Parlement pour Maidenhead *15 juin 1999 – 18 septembre 2001 : ministre des Femmes au cabinet fantôme *15 juin 1999 – 18 septembre 2001 : Secrétaire d'État à l'Éducation et au Travail au cabinet fantôme *18 septembre 2001 – 6 juin 2002 : Secrétaire d'État au Transport et aux collectivités locales au cabinet fantôme *6 juin 2002 – 23 juillet 2002 : Secrétaire d'État aux Transport au cabinet fantôme *6 novembre 2003 – 14 juin 2004 : Secrétaire d'État à l'Environnement et au Transport au cabinet fantôme *15 juin 2004 – 8 décembre 2005 : Secrétaire d'État à la Famille au cabinet fantôme *6 mai 2005 – 8 décembre 2005 : Secrétaire d'État à la Culture, aux médias et aux sports au cabinet fantôme *6 décembre 2005 – 19 janvier 2009 : Chef de la Chambre des Communes au cabinet fantôme *2 janvier 2007 – 11 mai 2010 : ministre des Femmes et de l'Égalité au cabinet fantôme *19 janvier 2009 – 11 mai 2010 : Secrétaire d'État au Travail et aux Retraites au cabinet fantôme Fonctions politiques *23 juillet 2002 – 6 novembre 2003 : secrétaire générale du Parti conservateur *11 juillet 2016 - ... : Chef du Parti conservateur Fonctions gouvernementales *12 May 2010 – 4 September 2012 : ministre des Femmes et de l'Égalité *12 mai 2010 - 13 juillet 2016 : Secrétaire d'État à l'Intérieur *13 juillet 2016 - .... : Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni Références *Source de référence générale : Theresa May - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Catégorie:Naissance en 1956 Catégorie:Membre du Parti conservateur Catégorie:Elève de l'université d'Oxford Catégorie:Secrétaire d'Etat sous David Cameron Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1997-2001) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (2001-2005) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (2005-2010) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (2010-2015) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (2015-2020) Catégorie:Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni Catégorie:Personnalité francophone